


House and Home

by Andromakhe



Series: Balance [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Murder, Rejection, Romance, Siblings, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Balance." It's been a year since Karai joined the Hamato clan, and though she loves her family, she also loves herself. She must find a compromise. Inspired by Kai's "Say You'll Stay," among others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a sequel to "Balance," so I’m assuming prior knowledge of that fic. I hope this story is satisfying and full of feeling.

It was a year since Karai and Splinter were reunited with the family in Northampton. During that time, the Kraang were banished to Dimension X and New York rebuilt and settled into predictability. The holiday season had come and gone and it was now spring. The Hamato clan, too, had settled into a pattern of morning training, free time, meals, patrols, and a distinct lack of passion. Things were done out of habit, merely because Leo and Splinter wouldn’t allow the team to get rusty.

Karai was bored. Bored and restless. Her room was too small; the lair was too small. Two things were in short supply - privacy and time with Leo. Sure, she saw him all the time, but that didn’t mean he spent all his time with her. Or even most of it. He trained hard, physically and mentally. A lot of the time, she trained with him. She loved that. But that wasn’t the kind of time she craved.

When he wasn’t training, he would socialize. Again, she would join in, but she wasn’t always in the mood. And that was okay. Leo would just shrug and leave her alone to go play pinball or read comics with his brothers or skateboard in the sewers with them.

Sometimes, April and Casey would stop by. Usually twice a week or so. Karai wasn’t very close to them, but she didn’t dislike them, either. April told her she’d met Casey because he needed tutoring and that lately, they spent a lot of time together in school. April was glad to have a friend to hang out with there.

Between patrols, family friends, training, socialization, meals, and sleep, Leo had little time for Karai. Karai knew Leo didn’t do this on purpose. As team leader and heir to the clan should something happen to Splinter, Karai understood well that much was expected and required of him, that he had obligations to many people. She just wished she wasn’t last on his list.

With Splinter and Leo in the dojo, Donnie in his lab, and Raph and Mikey playing video games, Karai saw her chance. She slithered out of her room and out of the lair. She took nothing with her, since she only wanted to be alone for a while. With all the people back in the city, Karai had to be careful to not be seen. Luckily, stealth was one of her strengths. She slithered and launched herself across rooftops with her powerful tail. When she began to tire, she ambushed animals for her dinner.

Hunger and restlessness satisfied for the moment, she returned home, only to find an angry leader waiting for her in the living area. Donnie wasn’t out there, but Raph and Mikey glanced between their comics and Leo and Karai uneasily. Splinter was still in his room.

"Where have you been?" was Leo’s curt greeting.

Karai hissed, his tone of challenge eliciting a similar response. "Hunting," she bit out.

Leo’s eyes narrowed. "Hunting what?"

"Food," Karai snapped.

"You could have gotten something from here," Leo answered.

"Not the same," Karai grumbled. "I’m a predator. I need the thrill of the kill. Didn’t you enjoy hunting in the woods?" 

Leo nodded. "I did. But it’s dangerous, Karai. And you left your phone here. What if you’d been hurt or captured?"

"Then it wouldn’t have been much use to me," Karai replied. "Probably wouldn’t have been able to text you, and there’s always the chance the phone would have been a liability if someone thought to look at it. Mostly, though, I left it here because it’s not very practical for hunting. It would frighten my prey if it went off suddenly."

Leo considered. "But to go off like that without a word. You worried us."

Karai sighed. "I just had to get away for a while. I wasn’t doing anything illegal and I wasn’t planning to be gone long. Why do I have to report every little move? I’m not your slave."

Hurt flashed in Leo’s eyes before they hardened, leader persona back in place. "Because you’re a member of this family and we have to know where you are. It’s a safety thing."

"Then maybe I’d be better off not being here," Karai retorted.

Leo froze, then blinked. "What?" he whispered. 

Splinter quietly approached Raph and Mikey, who had abandoned any pretense of not paying attention by this point. All three of them sat together, eerily silent and focused.

"Maybe I should leave. If I have to live under rules and restrictions, I’d rather go it alone."

"Karai, we don’t have rules to make your life miserable. It’s about structure, routine, efficiency. We have to know what your plans are so if something happens to you, we know how to start looking for you."

"Leo, I just can’t. I can’t live like this. I feel like a slave, bound and chained. I need to get away, be alone, remember who I am."

"And what about us?" Leo asked softly.

"We may as well not be involved with how much time we spend together. And I mean alone time. When was the last time we did anything by ourselves? I sure can’t remember."

Leo’s eyes widened in disbelief. "So…You want to be free? From me and the family?"

Karai just looked at him and sighed regretfully.

Leo turned away and headed toward his room. Karai followed him and sat in his doorway. Leo proffered the hilt of a familiar throwing knife without meeting her eyes. She took it with a serpentine hand and nodded sadly. "I’ll just leave yours here," she murmured, her voice catching.

Leo merely nodded.

Splinter and the rest of the family converged near Leo’s room. 

"She’s leaving?" Mikey couldn’t believe it.

"I have to say, I totally understand her," Raph nodded to Karai. "I feel the same way sometimes. Trapped, dissatisfied, like I’m just a servant stuck doing something I don’t really care about. If she’s leaving, I want to go with her."

"Neither of you are going," Splinter commanded.

Karai and Raph looked at each other. "Yes we are," they said simultaneously.

"Who cares about humans, anyway? It’s not like we ever get anything but fear and revulsion from them," Raph snarled. "I mean, yeah, there are some exceptions, but not really enough to make patrols worthwhile." 

Karai nodded. "I don’t care about random strangers, either. Not that I want to see anyone getting hurt, especially if they can’t fight back." She met Leo’s gaze briefly, as if to reassure him that she wasn’t totally without honor. "But really, if it were up to me, I wouldn’t patrol just to look for trouble. I’m not that noble."

Mikey looked between Leo and Splinter and Raph and Karai, torn. He wanted to slack off, too, but at the same time, he did care about random humans, at least the ones being oppressed and frightened.

Leo was at a loss. It seemed like he was losing his brother and his sister in one day. Splinter, too, paced back and forth in agitation.

"I need to meditate on this," Splinter said. "Raphael, Miwa - I need to speak to you both. The rest of you-" He looked sternly at each Turtle. "This is to be a private conversation. Am I understood?" 

Leo and Mikey bowed in unison. "Hai, Sensei," they chorused, Leo slowly closing his door and Mikey heading toward the lab, presumably to tell Donnie what was going on.


	2. Emotional Support

Karai and Raph followed Splinter into his room, closing the door after themselves. He sat on a woven mat in the middle of the floor, gesturing to some cushions they could use if they wanted. Karai took a cushion but Raph just sat with his legs crossed, picking at the mat and staring at his hands.

"Miwa, do you truly wish to leave this family? Do you wish to disown us?"

"No, Father," was Karai’s immediate answer. "You, Raph, the other Turtles - I consider you all family. But this place is too small. I can’t get away. Even in my room, where I can be alone, I still hear you guys. And that’s not being alone. Even when we sleep, we’re not totally quiet, and it’s not like it counts when I’m not conscious anyway. I’m stressed around so many people all the time."

Splinter nodded thoughtfully. "And you, Raphael. You say you do not care about humans because they don’t appreciate the risks you take, the effort you expend to help them."

Raph nodded sullenly. "That’s right, Sensei," he growled.

"You know appreciation is not what it is about, my son," Splinter admonished sternly, but his tone gentled on the words 'my son.'

"Yeah, I know," Raph mumbled. "It’s the right thing to do and all of that. Look, I get that. But is it too much to ask for people to at least not call us freaks? I mean, mutants have feelings, too."

Splinter sighed. "I understand, my son. I see why you would be angry about that. Why do you patrol if you don’t really care about the people in trouble?"

"'Cause I have to," Raph grumbled. "Have to be there to help and look out for the family."

Karai nodded as well. "Same here."

"So if you two had your way, the team would not patrol?"

"I don’t mind the patrols," Karai answered. "It’s more that it feels like an obligation. My heart’s not in it. Seems like we just do it because Leo wants us to be doing something productive on the surface."

"Yeah. What she said," Raph agreed.

"So you both wish to leave the lair without the rest of the team and do what?"

"Honestly, I just want to slither or strike. I want freedom, the ability to do what I want and not owe anyone anything."

Raph smirked at Karai. "Where have you been all my life?"

Karai inclined her head. "I could ask you the same thing."

Splinter cleared his throat. Raph and Karai looked back at him sheepishly. "Raphael, Miwa, if you want freedom, you realize you would be sacrificing safety? Together, we can defend each other. Who will protect you outside?"

"We know how to fight," Raph said confidently.

"And you intend to hunt to survive?"

Karai nodded.

"Can I sleep on this? We can talk as a family tomorrow and decide your status as allies or team members, for instance."

"Hai, Sensei," Karai and Raph said simultaneously.

"Very well. You are free to go. Or you can stay and meditate with me if you wish."

Both siblings left the room, Karai to her room and Raph to his.

 

Donnie knocked on Leo’s door but got no answer. He tried again. "Leo? It’s me."

"And me," Mikey said.

"It’s not locked," Leo answered.

Donnie opened the door and stepped inside, Mikey right behind him. Mikey closed the door behind them and sat beside Leo on his bed. Leo looked over to his left at Mikey, and then at Donnie across the room by the door. Donnie looked at Leo’s 'Space Heroes' poster on one wall, contrasted with a Japanese tapestry on the opposite wall depicting a mountainous landscape with mighty trees and a winding river flowing down one side. Crossing the room and sitting to Leo’s right, an archery target against the wall next to the bed caught his eye. Turning to Leo, he spoke softly. "So Mikey told me what happened. Raph and Karai want to leave home and you and Karai aren’t together. Am thinking Mikey wouldn’t joke about something like this, but he does have a dubious track record."

"Hey," Mikey complained. Leo and Donnie ignored the outburst.

"Yep. Not joking. I can confirm both claims."

"I’m sorry about the romance, Leo. You didn’t deserve that."

"Yeah, bro," Mikey put in. "Don’t know how she could do you that way. It’s not your fault you don’t have time. I didn’t know she wanted you alone. She never said anything."

"She did. To me," Leo corrected. 

"Nah, but I mean before today," Mikey clarified.

"So do I," Leo chuckled a little. "This isn’t the first time the issue has come up. We’ve talked about this a couple times before. I just had a difficult time justifying it to myself. You know, being alone with her when there’s always work to do."

"Dude, you should have said something." Mikey stared at his lap. "I’d have left you alone. I always asked if you wanted to come play 'cause you said sometimes, the leader thing is stressful. You’d never have any fun if I didn’t make you. Even Sensei comes and relaxes with us after I said I missed seeing him."

Leo smiled. "And I appreciate that. Reminding us to socialize, I mean. I missed Sensei, too, and now we have game or movie nights. It’s great. Karai genuinely enjoys those, too."

"But I ruined things for you with Karai," Mikey mumbled.

Leo put an arm around Mikey and patted his shoulder soothingly. "It isn’t your fault. I could have said no. I should have been more attentive to Karai. Don’t be upset with her. She always had a right to change her mind."

"How are you taking this so well?" Donnie asked. "When I saw that I didn’t have a chance with April, I was devastated."

"I’m heartbroken, too, Donnie. It just helps to have known that Karai was unhappy. This isn’t a complete shock."

"I’m still upset with Karai," Donnie muttered angrily. "You’re a great guy who loves her sincerely and she just cuts you off like that."

"Yeah. I thought Karai had more heart," Mikey agreed, raising his head and pulling away from Leo.

Leo sighed. "She does. But it’s hard to be in a romance with someone who never has time for you. I mean, if I were Karai and my partner was either too tired or too busy to give me her all, I’d start losing patience, too."

Mikey shook his head in confusion. "If I asked you to come hang out with us and you said no, I’d still love you. Even if I started missing you."

"Sure," Leo nodded. "But what if I always said no? Wouldn’t you just give up and finally stop asking me?"

Mikey thought about it. "Yeah, probably," he conceded, glancing at Donnie, who had the grace to look sheepish.

Leo shrugged at Donnie. "You never skip the family nights and you join us when April and Casey are here, so I’d say you’re around when it’s important." He smiled reassuringly. "You’re more introverted than the rest of us. Kind of like Sensei that way. Nothing wrong with it."

Donnie smiled gratefully at Leo.

Turning back to Mikey, Leo nodded. "Karai just got tired of asking, I imagine."

"I’ll talk to her. Maybe if we share you, she’ll stay."

"It’s worth a try," Leo nodded. "You’re the most disarming of all of us, and I certainly can’t do it. But if she doesn’t love me in that way anymore, don’t make her feel bad, all right?"

"Okay," Mikey nodded.

"Good luck to you both," Donnie said. "And Leo, if you need to talk or you just need company, don’t hesitate to come to the lab. Got it?"

Leo smiled kindly and nodded his understanding as Donnie and Mikey left the room. Before the door closed, they saluted him in a show of respect and solidarity, which Leo answered with a bow to each of them.


	3. Questioned Loyalty

Mikey tapped on Karai’s door a few times and waited.

"Come in," Karai called.

Mikey opened the door and closed it behind him, watching Karai slithering around the room. It was apparently the serpentine version of pacing. She’d come to the clan with almost nothing to her name, so her room didn’t have much personality. She had the futon that Leo had at the farmhouse, which was currently folded and leaning against a wall. In a corner of the room was a low table which served as something of a nightstand. It was round and her phone and her picture of Shen were currently on it. There was also an empty mug which might have held tea or water. Ninja gear, like throwing stars, blinding powder, knives, her sword, and her belt to store everything were arranged on a bigger, rectangular table along another wall. The only thing on her walls was a makeshift dartboard, presumably to throw stars and knives at. Leo’s throwing knife was currently embedded in it.

When Karai noticed Mikey looking at the board, she chuckled sadly. "Leo loved practicing with this. He thought it was an ingenious idea and we often trained with it together. He’s an excellent archer. He’s good at throwing, too, but I think I have an edge there." Mikey noticed Karai’s laughing eyes. "Of course, I’m not a bad archer myself, but I freely admit he’s better." Karai paused in her pacing, head high, torso lifted off the ground. It was a distinctly proud posture, as though Karai was happy to brag about him.

"I’m pretty good at throwing, too. Years of practice with water balloons," Mikey grinned, but then turned serious again. "Karai, Leo’s really sad, you know. How could you hurt him like that?"

Karai sighed. "Mikey, I tried to talk to him. Several times. But he doesn’t seem to care enough to do as I ask. And I don’t want to be too demanding because he already has so many stressors in his life. I don’t want him to see me as one more."

Mikey pouted in frustration. "Leo said he couldn’t justify only spending time with you and ditching the rest of us. I told him if he’d have just said something, we’d have understood. Or even if you had said something. I mean, now that we know, we could change things. If that’s the only reason you left him. We’re your bros. We can help."

Karai shook her head sorrowfully. "At this point, I think it’s better to not be together. At least then, I won’t have to be upset when I don’t have him to myself. Besides, if Raph and I are leaving tomorrow, there’s no real point keeping Leo with me when I’m not even here."

"So you might not leave?" Mikey asked hopefully.

"Father’s still thinking about it," Karai answered.

"Why do you wanna leave? You don’t wanna go back to the Foot, do you?"

"What?! How dare you insult me!" Karai hissed and rose up on her coils, unconsciously trying to dominate and make herself appear larger.

"Aaaaaah!" Mikey yelled, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Easy, easy. I didn’t mean to say you’re a traitor or evil or anything. I just don’t get why you’d want out."

Karai lowered herself to the ground. "Sorry. I guess I’m…sensitive. I don’t want to leave the clan. I just need time away. I need to feel like an individual again. I’ve been a team member too long."

Mikey didn’t understand. "It’s warmer here," he said simply.

"I can’t breathe," Karai replied.

Mikey nodded. "Do you still love us? Do you still love Leo?"

"With every fiber of my being," Karai said immediately, looking deeply into Mikey’s eyes.

"Don’t worry about Leo. Me, D, and Sensei have his shell. You and Raph better look out for each other. I hope you come back soon."

"We will," Karai assured gently. "Look after each other, I mean. Not sure when we’ll be back."

"As long as you love us, you’ll come back," Mikey nodded firmly.

Karai caressed Mikey’s shoulder as he opened her door and backed out of her room. "Good night, sis."

"Good night, brother," Karai said somberly, before her door closed again.


	4. The Decision

The next morning after breakfast, the family assembled in the dojo, sitting in front of Splinter in order from youngest to oldest. He looked at each of his children before clearing his throat. "I have thought hard about Miwa and Raphael’s request to leave our home. After speaking with them, I’ve determined that they want independence. It is not that they hate us or wish to leave us permanently. They wish to regain something they feel is lost.

"I am reminded of the time you boys asked me to allow you to the surface and I’d said maybe next year. Leonardo, my perceptive son, understood my hesitation immediately. He knew I feared for your safety. I also worried because you were all less mature then and Raphael and Michelangelo are not as cautious by nature. 

"As a result of the decision to let you boys grow, our family has made new friends and some enemies. And while the fear for your safety is ever-present, it is a joy to see all of you becoming fine people. That said, I’ve decided to allow Miwa and Raphael to take time away from the family. I understand the desire to find one’s own way, and spirits such as theirs may start resenting us if restricted too much. I do not wish to lose my children the way I lost Saki."

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey nodded with varying degrees of acceptance and sorrow. Leo was totally accepting, Mikey was sad, and Donnie was disappointed and resigned.

Raph and Karai also nodded formally, but their eyes shone with excitement.

"I have some rules, however." An austere look at Karai and Raph kept them in their places. "You must bring your phones. Keep them on so we know where you are. We will not come looking for you and we won’t call you unless it's an emergency or our enemies start stirring. I would appreciate hearing from either of you from time to time. It doesn’t have to be every day. Perhaps send your brothers notes. I’m sure they will let me see them. Also, I cannot allow you to be gone more than a month. That is a lot of time, I think. Maybe too much. But you can always choose to return here sooner.

"Leonardo, if you encounter each other on patrols and they wish to join, let them unless you see division in the team and doubt everyone’s ability to work together. Miwa and Raphael may not care so much about the objective of patrols, but they do care about the team. If they do not wish to join, don’t command them to do so. It is your privilege, but you should not use it. However, if you judge the team needs their help, feel free to call them. Hai?" Splinter smiled.

"Hai, Sensei," Raph, Karai, and Leo responded.

"You’re all free to do what you like. No training today. I do not think anyone really has the heart for it just now."

Leo stayed where he was, but the others got up to leave.

"Wait," Karai called. "Stay here a moment. I want to take a picture." She pulled out her phone and Leo stood up and moved beside Donnie. Mikey stood in front of Leo and Raph in front of Donnie. Leo had one hand on Mikey’s shoulder and an arm around Donnie’s shell. Donnie did the same thing with Raph but had an arm across Leo’s shoulders. Splinter stood behind Leo and Donnie, a paw on each son’s shoulder as they huddled close for the picture. 

"Wait," Raph protested, struggling against the other Turtles, who held him still.. "Why do I have to be in this picture? I’m going to be with you."

"'Cause you’re my brother and I need the entire family in this," Karai answered. "Now stop trying to pull away."

Raph stopped struggling immediately and offered a small but genuine smile. The rest of the family took their original positions and smiled as well, albeit sadly.

"Okay, get ready. Three, two, one." Her phone whirred as it snapped the photo. Karai checked it and nodded, passing the phone around for everyone to see.

Leo was the last to see it. He nodded formally to Karai as he handed the phone back to her, fingers brushing her hand. Karai put her phone in her belt and embraced Leo gently. "I’ll be back," she whispered so that only he heard.

Leo caught Splinter's eye and indicated his door with raised eyebrows as everyone left to do their own thing. Nodding to Leo, they both entered his room, Splinter indicating Leo should precede him inside while he closed the door. It was only now, with the clan business sorted out, that Leo finally allowed his grief to wash over him. Splinter held his young leader close as he buried his head against his shoulder, stroking his shell and touching a fuzzy cheek to his in comfort. "It will be all right, my son. Miwa and Raphael are good people. We have not lost them."

Leo just threw his arms around his father and clung to him for dear life.


	5. Parting Advice

It was about the time the team would normally leave to patrol. Today, however, only Raph and Karai were dressed for it. Everyone else was taking the night off. It had been Splinter’s command. Leo had protested halfheartedly, but when Splinter said he was in no position to lead, Leo relented. After all, he knew it to be true. His mind would be on his missing teammates and his heart was weighed down by grief. Everyone milled around the lair entrance in varying degrees of emotion.

"Goodbye Miwa. Raphael. I hope you find the peace you seek," Splinter said as he patted each child’s shoulder with a sad but calm stare.

"Stay safe," Leo ordered, retreating behind his leadership role. His eyes and his face showed nothing, because at the moment, he felt nothing. He held off the pain he knew was waiting to claim him by sheer force of will. He did not touch either of them for fear his facade would crumble.

Donnie nodded stiffly to Raph and Karai, eyes flicking to Leo’s briefly. But then, unlike Leo, he heaved a heavy sigh while his lips formed a hard line. "Honestly, I think you two are being stupid. Giving up the conveniences and comfort of home in exchange for the cruelty and hardship of nature." Donnie shook his head almost disdainfully, but eventually shrugged. "I see I can’t change your mind. Try to come home in one piece. You’ll be missed." Donnie’s eyes showed wistful regret.

Mikey looked into Raph’s and Karai’s eyes. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but his eyes just filled with tears instead. He hugged each sibling fiercely, as though he’d never see them again.

"We’re not leaving forever," Raph muttered irritably.

"I know. But it won’t be the same without you two," Mikey sniffled.

Karai touched Mikey’s cheek with her tongue and hugged him gently, hissing soothingly. "Remember. We still love you all," she said quietly, but loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Leo approached Raph and slapped him on the shoulder. "Look out for Karai, yeah? And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do." He smirked, the first expression he’d shown during this exchange.

"You know I’ll do the exact opposite of what you’d do," Raph said affectionately, slapping Leo on the shell.

Leo turned to Karai and opened his arms to her, and she fell into them with her head against the side of his neck and her arms around his shell. She squeezed him firmly while he stroked her scales gently. When she let go of him and pulled back, he said, "Try to keep Raph in line, all right? I know it’s a lot to ask, but someone has to be the levelheaded one." He chuckled and winked at Raph, who rolled his eyes but didn’t voice any objection.

"I’ll do my best, Leo," Karai promised.

With respectful bows to their Sensei and waves to their siblings, Raph and Karai turned and jogged away. The rest of the family went back inside, dispersing to their rooms to attempt to sleep.


	6. Accusations

Raph and Karai jumped buildings with abandon, keeping pace with each other and enjoying the fresh air filling their nostrils. No obligations. No need to obey or stick to a schedule. Already, they felt lighter, more relaxed.

Their run took them to the Byerly Building, the place where their lives intersected. Raph knew the place would be special to Karai. It wasn’t meaningful for him, but he stopped next to her and took in her vacant, distant stare.

"Raph?" Karai asked after a few minutes of just sitting there.

"Huh?"

"If I proposed to steal something valuable, would you go along with me?"

"What? No. Are you crazy? If we’re caught, it won’t just be us in trouble."

"Hmmm," Karai mused casually. "Because Leo thought you would. He said it was one reason I’d like you better, one reason he thought we’d get along better. He also said you called me 'hot.' I guess he’s wrong about that, too, huh?" Raph registered disappointment in Karai’s eyes.

"Sorry, sister," Raph replied. "I did mean that once, but it was long ago. It was never anything but a phase. After you created that monster in TCRI and ditched us, whatever attraction I felt toward you died."

Karai flinched, guilty eyes meeting Raph’s accusing stare. 

Raph grimaced and continued speaking. "I’ll tell you up front that I’m not interested in romance. I see it only ends in pain and turns people into idiots. I think it’s overrated."

"I think you just haven’t found the right mutant yet," Karai said quietly, turning around and moving in the direction they’d come from.

Raph turned back as well. "If you feel that way, why’d you ditch Leo? He’s defended you to us, gotten into trouble with us, risked his life and ours for you. It’s poor payment." Raph scowled at her darkly.

Karai hissed and rose up, trying to intimidate. "And I got into trouble with the Shredder for sparing Leo’s life and risked my life for him with Tiger Claw. I had no need to defend him to anyone, since the Foot figured I was doing a good thing by flirting with him. All in a day’s work, you know."

"You’ve tried to kill Leo, too. Or have you forgotten?" Raph glared daggers at her.

Karai glared right back. "I wouldn’t have tried to kill him if he hadn’t double-crossed me and tried to kill the Shredder."

Raph’s expression turned guilty for a moment. He knew he was responsible for talking Leo into cheating Karai. But then his expression hardened and became angry again. The Shredder is their enemy. They could hardly be blamed for trying to be strategic. "We are still enemies with the Foot clan. Can you really blame Leo for jumping at a chance to eliminate a threat?"

Karai shook her head in exasperation. "I viewed the Shredder as my father at the time. Wouldn’t you have wanted me dead if I’d tried to kill Sensei? Besides, the strategy isn’t what I was upset about. Leo lied to me."

Raph went quiet, mulling this over. He finally nodded in grudging understanding. But then he frowned in displeasure yet again. "And what about what you’re doing now? I thought you and Leo aren’t together. Yet I saw you hugging him, like you still think he’s yours. If you’re playing with him, I will pound you into the ground."

"I don’t like your tone, Raph, or your assumptions." Karai opened her mouth to show her fangs. "I told you all why I left. It’s not a romance if I almost never get him alone. But you wouldn’t understand, would you? Leo’s not mad at me. You shouldn’t be, either."

Raph clenched his fists, beginning to growl. "Seems Fearless has rubbed off on you. You have his patronizing attitude. I thought you’d be more fun, more…entertaining."

Karai’s eyes showed surprise and annoyance as her own words came back to her. "Well, you can forget what I said. I’m not amused by you, either."

Both of them leapt off the building and parted ways as soon as possible, seething.

Karai hissed to herself as she slithered to the ground and down into the sewers, though she stayed near where she’d gone in. Leaning against a wall, she pulled out her phone and texted Leo.

/Are you awake?/

A couple minutes later and she got a reply: /I am now./

/Oh. Sorry. Never mind, then./

/No. What’s wrong?/

/It’s not important. Just got into an argument with Raph./

/Oh. Figures. What about?/

/You./

/Oh?/

/Yeah. He accuses me of playing with you and implied I was being ungrateful./ 

/Hmmm./

/Said you weren’t upset with me so he shouldn’t be. He said I was being patronizing. Now, we’ve gone separate ways./

/What? No. That’s not safe./

/We can’t stay together at the moment. Things are tense./

/You have to look out for each other. Just forget the argument. You know Raph. He’s confrontational./

/But he thinks I’ve done you wrong, yet I’ve always been honest with you./

/Well, I can’t say I’m not hurt that you left. But I don’t hold it against you./

/Raph can look out for himself. So can I./

/Okay, fine. Just…Try to work things out tomorrow morning, then. If you can’t, let me know and we’ll go from there./

/Okay. Thanks for listening./

/Sure./

/And Leo?/

/Yes?/

/I’m sorry I woke you, and I still love you. I hope you know that./

/It was good to hear from you, even if it was to complain. I think I’ll sleep better now. And I know. That’s not why you left./

Karai was relieved. This was why she chose Leo instead of Raph. She knew this now. It didn’t matter what anyone else thought, as long as Leo knew how she felt.

/Thanks, Leo. That means more than I can say. Rest well./

/Take care./

Karai put her phone away, butterflies in her stomach. She could imagine Leo’s facial expressions, the various emotions in his voice. And she’d be damned if picturing him in bed didn’t make her want him. On the one hand, she felt bad that she no longer had the right to consider him hers. But on the other hand, she fell asleep with a smile in her heart.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

The next morning, Karai found Raph via the GPS on her phone. After satisfying her hunger, she stealthily made her approach. Karai landed on the roof he was sitting on and heard him listening to some Green Day. She liked that band, too. It wasn’t really Leo’s style, but she knew he wasn’t totally opposed to it. At least, he didn’t look disgusted or annoyed if she was playing music like that. He just didn’t have much of it on his phone. Closest Leo got was 3 Doors Down, and Karai liked them, too.

Slowly, Karai unsheathed her sword, using the music as a cover. She snuck up behind Raph and put the blade to his throat. His reaction was immediate. He spun around and threw a punch. Karai twisted aside and her shoulder absorbed the impact. Raph’s eyes widened when he realized who he’d hit.

"Oops. Sorry. I honestly didn’t know it was you."

Karai gave a hiss of laughter. "It’s fine. I usually get a different reaction from Leo. It was my mistake for thinking you’d do the same thing."

"What? This?" And he drew a sai and swung, Karai parrying it instinctively as music still played in the background.

The pair exchanged strikes a little while, but then Karai shook her head and sheathed her sword. It wasn’t the same with Raph. Disappointment must have shown in her eyes because Raph put his sai away and said, "Not good enough?"

"It’s not that, exactly. It’s just too much of a reminder of Leo. I feel almost like I’m betraying him somehow by sparring with you, even though that’s ridiculous."

"Why don’t we try something more…physical?" Raph smirked, tackling her to the ground.

Karai whipped her tail around one of his ankles and pulled him to the ground, though Raph caught himself on his hands as she dove out of the way and draped herself over his shell, pummeling him in the ribs. He aimed a punch behind him, connecting with one of Karai’s arms and throwing himself backward. Karai was pinned under his shell, but a bite to Raph’s shoulder made him get off her. She lay on his chest and pinned his arms and legs, but he rammed his head into the side of hers and got to his feet, kicking her repeatedly in the side. She coiled and struck, but Raph ducked and caught her in the chest with a fist. Momentarily stunned, Raph pinned her to the ground, but she hit him in the cheek, making him reel back and let her go. Karai’s tail wrapped around Raph and squeezed, and Raph began squeezing Karai’s neck in his hands. They released each other almost simultaneously, though Raph signaled surrender by loosening his hold on Karai first. The difference, however, was a fraction of a second.

The two caught their breath and stayed on the ground. Eventually, Raph retrieved his phone and stopped the music. "You know," Raph said, "I can see why Leo enjoys training with you. We can hit hard. We don’t have to hold back, the way we do with April and Casey. Brawling with you is like fighting Leo or my other brothers. Of course, we hold back, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah. I get you," Karai nodded. "Funny thing is, Leo and I don’t really brawl. Maybe he thinks it’s unfair or impolite. Anyway, I figure he’d hold back with me in that kind of fight, so it’s just as well. We’ve wrestled before, but no actual punches."

Raph grunted in acknowledgement. "Sometimes, he’s too obsessed with honor. But he doesn’t hold back with enemies, so I guess it’s not like it really poses a problem."

"Speaking of honor," Karai answered, "about last night-"

Raph held up a hand. "I texted Leo last night. I started it, not him. I wanted to know if what you said was true, that Leo wasn’t mad at you and that you left him for the reason you gave.

"Fearless confirmed what you’d said. He said he appreciated my concern, but you were right about how he felt, and to try to fix things with you today. He said we have to protect each other and to contact him if we can’t work this out.

"So…Yeah…Sorry, Karai. It’s just that this same thing happened with April and Donnie and he ended up getting hurt. Didn’t want the same thing happening to Leo."

"April and…? Oh. Sucks for Donnie. He seems to be fine, though."

"Well, it was a long time ago. It was never a secret that he had a crush on her. Like Leo had on you, really."

Karai’s eyes softened. "Leo’s lucky to have brothers who love him so much. Mikey scolded me, too. He was just nicer about it. 

"After hearing about what happened with Donnie, I see why you were wary. And someone’s gotta do it. I mean, the team needs you to be the one that doesn’t trust by default. You test people, and that’s important. So I guess we’ve patched things up?"

"Yeah," Raph patted her shoulder and gave a half-smile.

"Who’s gonna tell Leo? And did you eat?"

"I ate, and you can. I’m sure you’d like an excuse to text him." Raph smirked and winked.

Karai stuck her tongue out playfully, but immediately pulled her phone from her belt and texted.

/Leo, Raph and I are fine. I’m sitting next to him right now. Thought you’d appreciate the info./

Thirty seconds later:

/Great. Glad to hear it. We’re having breakfast, and then training. Told the others you fought with him. They weren’t surprised./

/Heh. Talk to you later./

/See you./

/And Leo?/

/Yeah?/

/I like Raph’s style. You’re almost as aggressive as him. ;) /

"Leo says he told the guys we argued and they weren’t fazed one bit," Karai said as she stowed her phone away.

"Neither am I," Raph replied. "Fought with all of them at some point."

"That must mean I’m truly your sister," Karai chuckled.

Raph smirked and tilted his head to one side. "Hey. I guess it does."


	8. Chelsea

The next two weeks were pretty uneventful for the entire clan. The Hamatos in the lair resumed normal activities. Since they heard from Raph and Karai about twice a week, the initial sadness of their departure was moved past quickly. Everyone was sure they’d be seen again soon. Mikey told Splinter and Leo he missed Raph and Karai and he hoped they’d miss the family and return ahead of schedule. Leo had smiled indulgently and said he hoped so, too, but didn’t think they were that sentimental. Even so, Leo was sure the team would manage without them if things continued as they were currently.

Raph and Karai separated for meals. While Karai enjoyed hot food, she also savored opportunities to keep her ninja skills sharp by catching animals. Besides, the way Karai could swallow food whole kind of made Raph uneasy. Mikey and April, too. Casey, naturally, thought it was cool. Donnie, Leo, and Splinter had no opinion either way. It was just what snakes did.

During the day, Raph and Karai laid low in the sewers and avoided the heat. They didn’t necessarily stay together, but checked on each other via text from time to time. When the sun went down, the two would emerge and run or spar, sometimes both. When night came, Raph and Karai would swim in the ocean, always keeping each other in sight. The night was dangerous, they knew, and they went everywhere together.

One night, a little over two weeks into their separation from the family, the siblings found themselves among trees. It was easy to hide and Raph and Karai somehow felt safer among other reptiles and animals. They took a dip in a pond, wandered through a field, climbed trees. 

Suddenly, Raph spotted something glinting from the tree he was in. Raph climbed down and crept nearer, Karai close behind. Picking up the object, he saw it was a gold ring engraved with a name: Chelsea. He showed it to Karai. "Hmmm, I guess someone lost this."

"May as well keep it," Karai chuckled. "Unless we see a girl come back for it. There are ways to get it to her without being seen, but you already know that."

Raph nodded, stowing the ring in his belt and continuing on. Something urged him forward, a vague discomfort, a whisper of suspicion. Maybe something about the way vegetation was disturbed or how quiet it was or the strands of dark brown hair Karai found caught in some lower branches. 

"Raph," Karai hissed. "Wait. We have to hide. This hair...I think it's a girl's. This could be really, really bad."

"Or maybe it's just a coincidence," Raph tried, though he was only half convinced.

Karai scoffed. "We'r ninjas. You know the difference between someone running and accidentally getting hurt versus a violent struggle between two people. And how does a ring just slip off of a finger when there are clear signs of struggle?"

Raph turned to face Karai, horrified. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe we should leave."

"But someone could be hurt," Raph heard himself argue. He didn't think he cared so much.

"I know," Karai hissed. "That's why we want nothing to do with it. It's too bad for them, but if we get involved, it could be us."

Raph stared past Karai, then looked back over his shoulder. "But what if the girl's still alive? We could have done something and we just don't?"

"Raph, we don't know anything about the situation. We could be risking ourselves for nothing. What if there's a group attacking this girl?"

"Okay. We could try to get closer the ninja way. We have to at least make sure the girl's actually dead." 

Raph and Karai climbed into the trees and moved carefully from tree to tree. They were silent, using the abundance of foliage to obscure themselves.


	9. Dishonor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly why I have a Teen rating on this story. I want to warn about mentions of rape, though it’s manageably graphic. There’s no gore here, but violence is more than implied.

And then, the sounds of a man’s lust filled the air. The man was on top of the young woman, but he seemed to be in his mid-thirties or early forties while the woman seemed to be in her late teens or mid-twenties. Both had straight hair, but the woman’s was long enough to get caught on branches while the man’s was a lighter brown and closely shaven. Raph guessed the man was about Leo’s height with a medium build while the woman was a few inches shorter and actually pleasantly plump. 

Raph grimaced and glared down at the couple, beginning to make his way out of the tree he was in. But Karai hissed in warning.

"No," she whispered. "We need to watch more, formulate a plan."

"But he’s raping her," Raph snapped a little too vehemently.

"Keep it down," Karai hissed.

But the man tensed and glanced up, staring straight into Raph’s green eyes. He withdrew from the woman and stood up. Karai was watching the woman, who was trying to wriggle away as best she could with bound limbs and a tape gag around her head.

"You sick bastard," Raph snarled, climbing to the ground and stepping between the woman and the man. Up close, Raph noticed a lump on the back of the woman’s head, scratches and abrasions on her back and arms, and teeth marks on one of her breasts. 

It was then that the man recovered enough from his shock to pull a small handgun and aim it at Raph’s chest. The woman’s eyes widened and Karai abandoned her ambush strategies and moved on instinct. A throwing star was in her hand before she fully registered the thought. It sailed through the air and became embedded in the man’s neck. The gun was dropped as the man pulled the star out and Raph gained possession of it. But then, Raph was shoved to the ground as they fought over the gun. Karai threw another star, this time into the muscle between the man’s spine and his shoulder blade. This created enough distraction for Raph to disentangle himself and kick the gun from the man’s hand. Karai went after the flying gun, keeping its metallic glint in sight. Leaping on top of it as it landed, she crushed it in her coils and ensured it was useless before placing the pieces in her belt both to cover tracks and as proof to her family. 

Raph and the man were still fighting, Raph with his sais and the man with a knife. Raph made short work of the knife, however, snapping it with a scornful curl of his lip and aiming a sai’s prongs at the man’s chest. "Untie the girl and let her go," Raph ordered.

The man shook his head and copied Raph, kicking a sai from his grip and putting Raph in a choke hold. But before Raph could raise his sai’s hilt to counter him, Karai struck from her position behind the man, sinking her fangs deep into his neck. Karai knew venom now ran in his blood, and if he didn’t get medical attention soon, he wouldn’t make it. However, she didn’t really care all that much, either about her methods or the likelihood of the man’s death. Slithering over to the woman, she cut the twine that tied her ankles together and her wrists behind her with her sword, removed the tape over her mouth, and then went to retrieve Raph’s sai and the broken knife, calling over her shoulder. "Raph, get her out of here. And you." She spat at the man’s feet disdainfully. "I suggest you get to a hospital. Now."

The man stumbled away as Raph motioned for the woman to come with him. But she was looking after the man worriedly, and then fearfully at Karai, waiting for feeling to return to her limbs. Raph picked up the throwing stars and held them in one hand while tugging firmly on the woman’s arm with the other. Meeting his green gaze, she nodded and hobbled unsteadily beside him, going a different direction from her attacker. Raph kept an arm extended behind her in case she lost her balance, at least until she stabilized.

Returning his arm to his side, Raph walked in silence for a while. He’d noted that the humans were naked, but it was far from his mind as he fought to keep his life. Now, however, he was very aware of how strange unclothed people looked. Men apparently didn’t have sheaths for their penises, and women…Both sexes had nipples and so much hair. In an effort to distract himself from those unsettling musings, he put the stars into his belt to return to Karai later and found the ring and brought it out. "Would your name happen to be Chelsea?" he inquired curiously.

She gasped and nodded, a hand automatically reaching for the ring. "You found it! Thank you. I…Well, I figured I’d never see it again. I didn’t expect to survive. My mom gave it to me."

Raph nodded and handed the ring over. "You might not have survived, if I hadn’t convinced my friend to investigate the ring with me. She thought we could get hurt and it wasn’t a good idea to meddle."

"She was right," Chelsea said softly, sadly. "He almost killed you. And I think she murdered him. There’s no way he’ll make it to a hospital in time."

"You’re probably right," Raph murmured, shuddering. "I saw the look in her eyes, too. It was hatred, vengeance. I’ve never been afraid of her until that moment."

Chelsea didn’t know what to say to that. Instead, she said, "Your name’s Raph, right? I think the snake called you that."

"Yeah. Sorry we couldn’t actually stop him from…you know…"

"I’m guessing he planned to kill me when he was done. That’s why he had the gun and the knife. And I…I’m glad I’ll get to see my family and friends again. You could have died to save a total stranger. I’m grateful you prevented him from finishing what he started.

"Anyway, the magnitude of what happened will probably hit me later. Right now, I think I have to get to a hospital, too. So they can maybe get samples from me and identify the low-life. I guess you can’t take me there, given how you look. Are you a Turtle or a human?"

"Turtle. Sentient turtle," Raph replied firmly.

"Well, I’m never going to forget you or your friend. Are there others like you around?"

"Mutants? Sure. But you know the saying: 'If I told you, I’d have to kill you.'"

Chelsea frowned, and then Raph realized what he’d said and looked away awkwardly.

"Sorry," Raph mumbled. "Look, could you keep us a secret? Most people would hurt us if they knew about us."

"I don’t think anyone would believe me if I told them. How did you get like that?"

"Green, glowing slime, basically. Whatever you do, don’t touch it if you see it."

"What? I don’t believe you. And yet, you’re here."

"Exactly. Just remember what I said. Don’t touch it."

"Okay. Well, I guess I have to go it alone now. No more woods. Could you tell your snake friend thank you for freeing me?"

"Will do. Good luck." 

"Bye, and thank you again for preventing what you could."

 

Karai tracked the disoriented assailant through the woods for about ten minutes before he fell forward onto his stomach and didn’t move. Against her will, she felt a stab of pity that the man would die alone, though she quickly squashed it with the memory of the gun pointed at Raph and the violation of the woman. As a female ninja, she had been taught to use every weapon in her arsenal, and sometimes that meant physical charm. But at least a kunoichi had a chance to make it quite clear when a man has overstepped his bounds. Such brutes as the one lying before her deserved whatever they got. Karai pointedly ignored the whispering voice that said she had dishonored the Hamato clan and Splinter would probably disown her while Leo denied her forgiveness.

Well, if she was already a murderer, she might as well do a thorough job. Approaching the prone form on the forest floor, she noted its shallow breaths. Hissing in contempt, she told herself that if she killed him, no other woman would have to fear him. She knew with men like him, there wasn’t only one victim. Grabbing the rapist’s throat with her tail, she broke his neck with a satisfying crack and left the body there, gliding away to rejoin Raph.


	10. Indecision

By the time Karai caught up to Raph, he was heading back the way he’d come to look for her. Raph had secretly followed Chelsea to a highway and a car had stopped near her and waited with her until police came. Raph had turned back to the woods at that point, knowing she’d be taken care of.

"Raph, is the woman okay?" Karai asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, she’ll be fine. Well, as fine as you can be as a rape survivor. The police are with her. Was kind of awkward walking with her, trying not to stare at her naked body. Humans look weird. No wonder they wear clothes."

"Hey. I was human once, you know," Karai grumbled, though it was only half-hearted. The other half of her heart was amused.

"No, but I mean…Never mind." He stared down at his feet, blushing.

"What?" 

Raph heard the laughter in Karai’s tone. "Nah. Forget I said anything."

"What? You’ve never seen a penis before?" Karai whacked him in the arm teasingly.

"Not a human one," Raph choked out. "And I mean, I know human girls have boobs and everything, but it’s different seeing them just…out there."

Karai giggled. She actually giggled. Raph raised his eyebrows.

"There’s quite a bit of variety among humans. I don’t know much about snakes and turtles, but everything from color to size to shape varies from person to person. For girls and guys. You did behave, right, Raph?"

"Yeah. I didn’t stare or try to touch her. Was curious, though."

Karai huffed and shook her head. "Men," she muttered. Raph didn’t have to see her to know she’d be scowling if she could.

"Ah, come on," Raph protested. "I bet Leo would be curious, too. He just wouldn’t say it."

"Ugh," Karai hissed. "Maybe. But he never seemed to miss my breasts."

"Maybe you have enough curves," Raph smirked.

Karai hit him again, harder this time. "Raph, you are so…"

"Crass? Blunt? Shocking? Come on, I’ve heard 'em all."

Karai laughed happily. "Yeah, all of that. How do your brothers put up with you?"

"Our brothers. And they just got used to it. I guess they didn’t have much choice. Not like you can choose who your family is."

Karai went quiet, contemplative. Finally, she said, "Maybe not. But you can choose whether to accept them." She turned away, suddenly unable to look at Raph.

Raph stopped beside Karai, who’d coiled herself into a circle on the ground, trying to hide her head. "Karai?" 

"Raph, I killed him," Karai whispered.

Raph nodded, lowering himself to the ground as Karai still refused to meet his eyes.

"I’m a murderer. I can’t go home." Karai’s voice shook, as though she were about to cry.

Raph frowned. The fact Karai killed someone would not go over well, and he was not one to lie and say it’d be fine. However, she’d killed the bastard because he would have killed him, and wouldn’t that count for something? Heck, the guy was dishonoring and hurting a woman, and now he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else. Raph rummaged in his belt and offered Karai’s throwing stars to her. She took them slowly in one hand, as though hesitant to touch them, and put them away, returning Raph’s sai with her free hand..

"Karai, where will you go if you don’t go home? If I go home without you, because we have to now, they’ll ask where you are. I’ll be forced to tell them what happened when it really should be you."

"The only place I can go. Back to the Foot."

"What? Karai, no! You know the Shredder would never let you do this, go on your own. He’ll lock you up in his dungeon again and I don’t know if we could rescue you again."

Karai nodded and finally looked at Raph. "But the Foot would be proud of what I’ve done. I’d fit in there among thieves, murderers, con artists and the like. The Foot cannot be dishonored because they have no honor." Karai lowered her head in grief. "I know I’ll be unhappy there. But when Father disowns me and Leo loses faith in me, there’s no more reason to do good things. I can’t face them, can’t bear to see the horror, the reproach, the disgust they’ll feel. I let them down. I have no choice."

"Karai, you don’t know that they’ll disown you. You killed him but you could claim you were defending me. I think that would change the context some."

"But I also killed him out of anger and hatred. And I’m sure Leo and Sensei will wonder why I didn’t just knock him out or break some limbs or something. And I didn’t think about that. I wanted to make sure he’d never move again. And the scariest thing of all? I enjoyed breaking his neck."

"You broke his neck?" Raph’s eyes widened in horror.

Karai nodded. "Yeah. Even you’re afraid of me. I see it. I guess I was never meant to be a good person. Leo was wrong about me. Please tell him I’m sorry." Her voice broke on the last word and she hurriedly slithered away, climbing high into a tree as tears finally fell.

Raph looked up into the tree Karai had climbed into, but couldn’t see her. He couldn’t just leave her by herself, but he knew she wanted to be alone. He stayed where he was, thinking about how to tell the family what had happened. What if Karai couldn’t go home? But he couldn’t see Leo or Splinter actually abandoning her to fend for herself, either. No. They loved her more than that. What was more, she wanted to be with the family if it were up to her. She just didn’t think they’d welcome her back now that she was a criminal.

Karai just had to come home and face her fear. If she rejoined the Foot, there might be no going back, especially since the Shredder probably still considered her his. Karai had to know that Sensei, Leo, and the rest of them didn’t see her as a possession but as an individual with a right to choose who she wanted to spend her life with. But how to convince her of that?

Karai sat in her tree, cold and afraid. Mikey’s words came back to her. "It’s warmer here" and "You wanna go back to the Foot?" If she’d known that leaving home would mean she could never return, she’d never have left. One action, that had felt so good and right at the time, now felt like a weight pressing down on her. She was a killer. Not a hunter. A criminal. And what was it Raph said? Committing crimes meant the exposure of the family. She may have just gotten her father and brothers into trouble. What if she was tracked to the lair? If she went to the Foot, the Shredder could probably make what she’d done "disappear." It could just be passed off as strangulation by a normal snake.

Or she could hide the body somewhere. Maybe. If it wasn’t found soon, perhaps his trail would go cold. Did the guy even have family who cared whether he lived or not? Then again, the Shredder had her once. Not that she was really family to him, but he was to her. If the guy was reported missing, he might be found quickly.

But she didn’t want to touch that body again. Still, she should drag it out of the open, at least.

Or maybe not. If she left it where it was, it might lend more credence to the idea that the guy was killed by a mindless animal. 

She did know one thing. Raph was right. She had to go home, if only to warn her father and brothers that they could be in danger because of her. 

Climbing down from the tree, Karai approached Raph, who immediately focused on her. "Let’s go home." She was resolved and completely composed.

Raph nodded and the two of them traveled through the night, arriving home as the new day began.


	11. Hello

When Raph and Karai entered the lair, the clan was just starting to stir. Only Splinter and Leo were awake. They sat at their dining table, sharing a pot of tea, routine for them. They shared a pleased look and smiled at the newcomers.

"Welcome home, my children," Splinter said with a smile. "Have some tea with us."

Raph grimaced and shook his head. "Um, no thanks. You know I don’t like the stuff."

Karai, however, looked wistfully at the teapot as she shook her head slowly. "I…I’d like to, but I can’t. I, um, I’m kind of tired."

"Ah," Splinter nodded. "Of course. Your room is still as you left it."

Karai’s eyes flicked to Leo’s, then Splinter’s, as she backed away gingerly. 

Leo raised his eyebrows quizzically. Something was off about Karai. If he didn’t know better, he’d think she was afraid of him, or them. "You going to sleep, too, Raph?" he inquired kindly.

"Oh. Um…" Raph glanced at Karai, who was trying to make herself small but was not leaving the room. Raph coughed. "No. I don’t think I am. When…When you guys are done with the tea, I…have to talk to you guys."

"Why not just have a seat and talk to us now?" Leo suggested. "You can go get juice or something."

"Yeah, okay." Raph left the table and poured himself some orange juice.

Karai lay coiled at Leo’s feet, refusing to meet his concerned gaze. When he squatted down to try to touch her, she flinched back and hissed, showing her fangs. Leo blinked, startled. She was like a wounded animal. He didn’t know how right his assessment was.

"Karai? What’s the matter?" he asked gently.

"Don’t come closer," Karai warned. "I have venom and I know how to use it. I’ll hit you if I have to."

"Hit me? Why?"

"For not listening to me."

Leo sat back on his chair again, exchanging a concerned glance with Splinter. Raph reentered the room, setting his juice at a place beside Splinter. Leo was sitting across from Splinter and there was a place beside him that Karai wasn’t taking for some reason, preferring to stay hidden under the table. Leo poured Karai some tea and carefully got down onto the floor, putting the cup within her reach and resuming his seat.

Karai approached the tea, flicking her tongue at it and hissing in pleasure despite herself. She picked up the cup and sipped at the warm liquid, which actually seemed to relax her somewhat. She drained her cup and appeared from under the table, reaching to pour more.

Leo extended a hand and took her cup, pouring for her and himself. As he slid her cup over to her, he noticed her suddenly glistening eyes in alarm. "Karai?" he murmured urgently.

Karai shook her head frantically, head turning toward the bedrooms. She grabbed her cup in both hands and slithered away as quickly as she could.

"What’d I do?" Leo asked.

"I do not know, my son," Splinter said in confusion.

But then Leo’s phone, which was on the table near his cup, made the sound of metal on metal, like two swords clashing. Raising his eyebrows, he opened Karai’s text and read:

/I’m in your room. Please come find me whenever you’re free./

Leo glanced at the teapot, which was a quarter full, at Splinter, and then Raph. "Karai’s asking for me. Only me, it seems."

"I still have to talk to you," Raph put in. "But this works out. I think Karai has something really important to tell you. I’ll just talk to Sensei. The entire family has to know."

Leo frowned and addressed Splinter. "Can I go see to her? I might need the tea. It seems to help her."

"Of course, Leonardo. Raphael, should we adjourn to my room?"

"Hai, Sensei." 

Splinter and Raph headed to the dojo, Splinter carrying his full cup of tea, while Leo headed to his room with the teapot and his own cup.


	12. Goodbye

When Leo walked into his room, he spotted Karai on his bed, body trembling as her head was buried in his pillow. Her arms were wrapped around it, clutching it to her chest like a lifeline. Frowning sympathetically, he hit the wall beside him softly with his elbow, but she only caught her breath audibly and kept crying. Closing his door firmly and locking it for good measure, he set the tea next to Karai’s empty cup on the desk across from his bed and glided silently across the room. He lay on his side next to Karai and gathered her into his arms. That seemed to crumble her weakened defenses entirely. She turned to lay her head against his shoulder, whimpering and keening softly.

Leo stroked Karai’s head, her back, her shoulders. He nuzzled her neck, caressed her wet cheek. He kissed her mouth, her forehead, tasted her tears on his lips.

Karai’s shaking subsided bit by bit as Leo rested his cheek against her head and encircled her torso with his arms. Soon, she did the same with him, winding her arms around his shell. She’d be happy if she could just stay there forever. She reciprocated his kisses, kissing his lips, his closed eyes, his forehead while caressing his shell with her hands.

"Leo," she hissed.

"Hmmm?" he responded gently, tenderly.

It broke Karai’s heart to hear such a tone. She might never hear it again. "I…I wanted to tell you," she began hesitantly.

Leo waited.

"I wanted to say…" She swallowed. This was harder than she thought it’d be. "Say goodbye. And…" Her breath caught on a gasp. "And I’m sorry."

Leo blinked, propping himself on an arm as Karai released him and did similarly. "I, uh…I’m not following."

"I can’t stay here. If I do, you’ll all be in danger."

"We’re always in danger, Rogue. You know that." 

Karai winced as though physically struck, a shaking hand going to her chest before returning to the bed. Rogue. Only Leo called her that, just like only Splinter called her Miwa. "No. I don’t mean from the Foot. I mean from the authorities."

Leo stiffened as his eyes widened in worry. "How would they find us, and why would they be interested enough to try?"

Karai looked Leo straight in the eyes. "Because I just killed a man."

Leo froze briefly, before the meaning of her words fully impacted and his chest rose and fell rapidly. "You…killed someone? As in, murdered a human?"

"Yes," she whispered, so that Leo mostly heard the hissing part of the word.

And just as Karai feared, she saw the emotions flash in Leo’s eyes: horror, disappointment, disgust, grief, anger. She slid off the bed and headed for the door, not looking at Leo.

"Karai, wait," Leo called, but she shook her head and opened the door.

Turning back to Leo, she said, in a surprisingly strong voice, "As part of this family, you need to know my plans? Then I’ll tell you. I’m going back to the Foot clan. They’ll be proud of me. I just wanted you and your clan to lay low for a while, until what I’ve done blows over."

Leo got up and advanced toward her, but she held up a hand.

"No. I already saw how you feel. You aren’t changing my mind. Come any closer, and I’ll spit venom at you or otherwise hurt you. You were good to me, and I’ll always remember that. You deserve only the best. I still believe that. Goodbye, Samurai."

Donning ninja equipment, Karai quietly exited the lair, leaving her love behind.


	13. Hunter and Hunted

Leo stood in his room, staring after Karai. He was torn. She’d threatened him with bodily harm if he approached her. But he couldn’t just allow her to go back to the Shredder. If he waited too long, though, it might be too late. So what to do?

The sun had risen, and that would make it really difficult to hide. But he had no choice. He dressed for patrol and headed outside. Trying to track Karai with his phone failed. She wasn’t showing up. That meant she’d either turned off her phone or destroyed it. So she was seriously leaving the clan. Sensei was going to kill him if he lost her. Right. Ninja mode it was. Stealth and old-fashioned tracking. Good thing he trained hard and was proficient with both skills. Taking a cue from Karai, he turned off his phone. Karai could not be alerted to his presence because Raph texted him at an inopportune moment.

Staying underground, Leo reasoned he’d get as close to the Shredder’s lair as possible before risking exposure. He hoped Karai thought similarly. He suspected she would. He looked for scales or trails through disturbed debris as he moved in that direction. All was going well until he noticed something. He’d made it to the exit closest to the Foot headquarters but found Karai’s trail was going a different direction. It had branched off to the right. He followed carefully so as not to disturb it. Eventually, he reached another exit, this one apparently taken.

Leo heard nothing above him, but peeked out of the manhole just to be sure. Seeing it was quiet and shaded, he climbed out and carefully replaced the cover. Scaling a nearby building, he knew immediately where Karai was. Byerly. He jumped buildings and arrived on top of the building, hoping he approached from the right angle to take her by surprise. As luck would have it, he was behind her. He observed her tail coiled around herself, head raised and tongue scenting the air. She was in the middle of the roof, so frightening her shouldn’t be dangerous for her.

Leo maneuvered so the wind was in his face, stalking, focused. It was most important now to time it just right. This was the point where Mikey and Raph tended to lose concentration or patience, alerting Sensei to their whereabouts. No. Leo would not fail.

Closer and closer Leo stalked. He had to be like a leopard, an ambush predator. He had to strike at the last…possible…second.

Leo leapt forward, hand closing around the back of Karai’s neck. Karai hissed in surprise and alarm, tail uncoiling in a flash and hooking around Leo’s calf, pulling him to the ground. Panicked, Leo let go of Karai and landed on his hands and knees at the same moment Karai gasped and caught him around the torso, trying to help him to sit up. Leo sat back in a kneeling position, looking up into Karai’s concerned gaze. He smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Not quite the way I planned, but I’m used to it by now."

Karai unwound her tail from around Leo and wrapped it around herself again. "Leo, you can’t sneak up on a kunoichi and expect to come out unscathed," Karai scolded, but Leo heard definite amusement in her tone. "Still, the fact you managed to sneak up on me at all speaks well of your skill. I’m impressed." Leo’s blush deepened, and his smile turned shy. Karai stroked his cheek lovingly, not really registering what she was doing by habit. But then it caught up to her, and the moment was shattered as she dropped her hand and her eyes turned threatening. "But I said I’d hurt you if you followed me. Don’t think you’re off the hook just by being an adorable idiot. Go back home, where you belong."

Leo shook his head, his smile becoming more of a cunning smirk. "And you think I will obey just because it is your wish?"

"No. Of course not." She drew her sword with a metallic hiss and put it to Leo’s throat.

Leo stared into Karai’s eyes calmly, drawing a sword with an answering ring and bringing it up to parry Karai’s as he jumped away from her blade. Karai tried to get past his defenses again, but was stopped. "Where is home to you?" Leo asked as he attempted, but failed, to disarm her.

"I have no home," Karai snapped back, hitting Leo in the arm with the flat side of her blade.

Leo nodded, swinging his hilt at Karai’s neck and forcing her further away from him. "And you want to rejoin the Foot clan to find a home? To gain respect? Approval? Freedom, perhaps?" Leo ran across the roof and jumped to another building, Karai landing beside him and slashing at his torso. Leo dodged the sword by dropping to the roof and rolling away from her, the hilt of his sword jabbing her in the wrist painfully as she tried to stab at his shoulder.

"You’re mocking me," Karai hissed, her tail slapping Leo in the ribs angrily.

Leo grunted, grimacing, but recovered quickly. "No. It’s an honest question," Leo smirked, though his tone was definitely teasing.

Leo got to his feet as Karai glared at him. She hesitated, distracted in trying to formulate an answer that was truthful but wouldn’t leave her totally vulnerable. Leo kicked her sword from her hand and over the edge of the building. Karai shrieked in wrath behind Leo as he climbed down a fire escape and sprinted for the sword, snatching it from the ground as Karai came into view over his shoulder. He sheathed his own sword and threw a knife at her, though it landed a little in front of her. As he’d hoped, it slowed her enough for him to dart out of the alley he was in and make a run for a manhole. Karai picked up the knife, so much like the one she used to carry, and her eyes became sad. Such good times.

But then, Karai looked around and couldn’t find Leo, and she remembered he had her sword. Slithering in the direction she thought she’d last seen him, she went down the nearest manhole and easily picked up his trail. It was as though he wanted her to follow.

Following the meandering route he’d taken, she finally caught up to him, standing at the entrance to the lair. "Leo, give me back my-"

Leo threw the sword into the lair and ran after it, dropping to hands and knees so its hilt was trapped under one palm. He picked up the sword and sat in the living area, Karai’s blade laid casually across his thighs. Raph and Splinter were looking at him with identical smirks as Karai skidded to a stop and took back her sword. Looking up, Karai saw she was trapped. Donnie and Mikey, who must have woken at some point during their chase, stood diagonally to Leo’s right, while Raph and Splinter were diagonally to his left. Karai was still beside Leo, sword in hand. She sheathed it quietly and looked at Leo, part accusing, part grateful.

"I thought, maybe, you didn’t want to rejoin the Foot clan," Leo said quietly, nodding to Mikey. "That’s what he said when I told everyone that’s where you were going."

"Told everyone? How? When did you have time?"

"I’m pretty efficient," Leo smirked, pulling his phone from his belt. "Had to wait for it to turn on again, but it was an easy thing to send a group text to the guys informing them of your plan and my plot. It was too easy to trick you, which probably means you wanted to be."

"What? Of course, I didn’t want to be tricked," Karai hissed indignantly. "You had my sword."

"Sure," Leo nodded patiently. "And if you arrived at the Shredder’s lair with no sword, I’m certain that could be remedied immediately."

Karai stared at him, then burst out laughing. Leo smiled smugly. "And you used yourself as bait, did you?"

"Possibly," Leo drawled. "You did say once you needed the thrill of the hunt. I gambled that if nothing else, you’d want to catch me so you could pummel me into next week."

Karai pounced, pinning Leo to the floor on his shell. Coiling her tail around his thighs and twining her arms around his, she hissed and licked at his neck, then his lips, questing for entry insistently. His eyes closed, but he shook his head no, rolling to his side and trying to get out from under her. Karai was heartbroken as she released him. Perhaps she’d misread.

But then Karai noticed Mikey staring openly at her and Leo, Raph grimacing in disgust, while Donnie and Splinter were looking away discreetly. And she remembered how much Leo hated flaunting physical affection, and the fact she technically had overstepped her bounds. Karai buried her head in her coils in embarrassment. She just couldn’t help it. He was so sexy and smart and she wanted him. She could tell he’d wanted her, too, that it had been an effort to say no. "Sorry, Samurai," she murmured, muffled by her coils.

Leo patted one of her hands, his eyes both apologetic and frustrated. If there weren’t more important business to attend to, and they were somewhere more discreet, he’d have welcomed her advances eagerly, regardless of relationship status.

Splinter broke the tension by rapping his staff on the floor. "My children," he said authoritatively, "let us assemble in the dojo. There is much to discuss."

"Hai, Sensei," everyone chorused, Leo and Karai moving together behind Raph and Splinter as Donnie and Mikey followed them.


	14. The Verdict

The family sat on the floor, legs folded in front of them. Karai sat up with the help of coils, her tail tucked in among them. Rather than a formal arrangement by age, they sat across from each other. Karai sat between Leo and Raph. Splinter sat across from her, Mikey across from Leo, and Donnie across from Raph. Splinter began the meeting.

"I know we have not eaten yet, and we usually do not start anything important before breakfast. I hope this impresses upon you-" Here, Splinter glanced over at Mikey pointedly, "-how serious this meeting is.

"I have just heard, about an hour ago, that the clan may be in danger. Raphael told me the police are involved. We must lay low. No surface excursions until we are sure this has blown over. No patrols." Splinter nodded firmly to Leo. "I do not care how bored Raphael or Michelangelo become. I think, Leonardo, you understand completely. Hit them, if you must. No one is to leave."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo acknowledged menacingly, eyes narrowing as fingers twitched around an imaginary sword hilt. Mikey cringed, gulping visibly. Raph heaved a frustrated sigh.

"Miwa," Splinter said sternly.

It was Karai’s turn to flinch.

"Raphael has told me what you’ve done. He also mentioned why. You have committed a serious crime. Not only legally. Not only ethically. But I or your brothers could pay the price for your actions."

Karai shivered, her previously steady demeanor faltering.

"You owe me and your other brothers an explanation. What was so important that you deemed it necessary to kill? Raphael has said what he thinks. I want your side of the story."

"Kill?" Donnie asked fearfully. "Committed a crime. Police. Wait. Kill as in murder?"

Raph, Leo, Splinter, and Karai nodded. Mikey paled, reaching instinctively toward Splinter, who put an arm around his shoulders. Mikey leaned his head against him, hiding his eyes.

"He…He was gonna killRaph," Karai argued hesitantly. Suddenly, her reasons for killing felt unjustified, petty, and reckless. She was going to be exiled and disowned for sure.

Leo raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t heard that. 

Mikey came out of hiding, a little reassured. Defense of a brother was always a good reason.

Splinter frowned in mild impatience. "From the beginning, Miwa. How did you encounter this would-be killer? What exactly happened? And how did killing make you feel?"

Karai looked at Raph for help, but he was stoic and grim. Looking at Leo, she saw disapproval mixed with a little hope. Taking a deep breath, she began.

"It was last night, in the forest. Leo reminded me and Raph to stay together. We didn’t always during the day, but at night, we did.

"Raph and I were just enjoying the natural environment. But then, Raph saw something shining on the ground, lit by the moon. When we went to investigate, we found it was a gold ring inscribed with the name Chelsea. Figuring it was just a coincidental find, I said Raph might as well keep it. What chance was there we’d run into the owner, let alone know her if we saw her?

"But we noticed there seemed to have been a fight. Leaves were disturbed and I even found a lock of dark brown hair stuck on some low branches."

Donnie gulped, having a sinking feeling. Scuffles in secluded places were never a good sign, especially if hair was pulled out..

Noticing Donnie’s reaction, Karai nodded to him. "I had a bad feeling, too. Violent fights don’t usually end well, and it’s not smart to get involved in a situation which you really don’t have information on."

Leo smiled approvingly at Karai. "Good. Something I would have considered."

Karai looked at Leo hopefully, but then turned back to her audience in defeat. She knew Leo wouldn’t like how this story ended.

"Raph argued that the woman could be hurt. We didn’t know for sure it was a woman, but we just assumed because of the ring. I told Raph maybe we should leave. For all we knew, she’d been dragged into the woods by a gang. I remember thinking if the rest of the team had been with us, we could have rescued her even if she was being assaulted by a group without very much hesitation. In any case, I argued she might already be dead, so what would be the point of risking exposure?"

"I’m impressed," Leo praised proudly. "All excellent points." 

Splinter nodded agreement. "Leonardo is teaching you well."

Karai actually blushed, pleased indeed. She was going to savor this for when they changed their minds.

"Raph argued that the woman could still be alive, though, and we should at least see if we could help. So the ninja way it was..

"So we crept through the trees, trying to hide behind vegetation as much as possible. And then we saw and heard. It was one guy raping a woman. We literally saw it happening. Both of them were naked."

Leo gave a strangled gasp, eyes flicking to Karai’s in sincere apology and bitter remorse..

Splinter curled his fingers, growling, sounding very much like the rat he was. His ears flattened, his tail twitched, and his eyes flashed anger.

Raph scowled in memory, swinging an imaginary sai and twisting it as though to snap a knife.

Donnie just looked grief-stricken. The woman could easily have been April, his former crush and a sister to him.

Mikey was unsure, but he could tell whatever rape was was really, really evil. "Rape?" he asked tentatively, not sure if he wanted to know, but feeling like he had to to understand why everyone else was so angry and sad.

Leo nodded. "Do you not know what it is?" The question came out harsher than he’d meant, pain and horror being replaced by a deep resentment.

"N-No," Mikey whispered. "But it’s okay, bro. I shouldn’t have asked."

Leo’s eyes gentled. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so put out. Rape is basically forcing yourself on someone. You know, like if Karai had kissed me earlier the way she wanted after I said no. That would be rape, since I didn’t consent."

"Oh. When she was on top of you and licking you?"

Leo blushed and nodded. 

"So…This dude was trying to kiss a dudette and she didn’t want it?"

"Something like that," Leo said quietly. "I imagine it was more than just kissing, if they had to hide in the woods."

Mikey looked sad. "But it’s wrong to make someone do something. We fight jerks like that. Raph and Karai could take one guy. I hope they helped her."

Leo shrugged one shoulder, inclining his head to Karai, who picked up the story.

"Where was I?" Karai paused, thinking. "Oh yeah. Well, Raph wanted to pound the guy immediately. I was trying to restrain him. As you requested, Leo." 

Leo grimaced and shook his head sympathetically.

"My thinking was there could be more people hiding somewhere, and even if there weren’t, it was better to strike without being seen. Only show oneself if one absolutely has to. We are ninjas, after all."

"I’m really liking your style," Leo said throatily, stroking the side of Karai’s head, eyes darkening with desire.

Karai’s eyes showed answering hunger, but a swift kick to Karai’s ribs from Splinter got her back on track. "Oops," she squeaked, laughing.

Leo coughed. "Sorry, Sensei."

Splinter looked from Leo to Karai, not quite managing to hide his twitching lips or laughing eyes.

"Anyway, it didn’t quite work out as planned. When I told Raph we had to formulate a strategy, he’d yelled in frustration a little too loudly and the guy saw us. He got off Chelsea and pulled a gun, aiming right at Raph’s chest. By this point, Raph was on the ground between the guy and Chelsea."

Leo stopped breathing a few seconds, starting to see why Karai might have chosen to kill instead of incapacitate.

Splinter didn’t feel anything. He still had an incomplete picture.

Donnie and Mikey looked at each other, both asking themselves what they’d have done in the same situation.

Karai continued the tale. 

"When I saw the gun, I stopped thinking about whether I could salvage this situation and just acted instinctively. The guy had to be distracted, and fast. So I threw a star at his neck and it stuck in his skin. He dropped the gun to pull out the star, and Raph picked it up. Raph and the guy wrestled for the weapon and I couldn’t risk it going off and possibly killing Raph. So I threw another star, this time catching the guy between his shoulder blade and his spine. This gave Raph the opportunity to kick the gun from the guy’s grasp. As it sailed threw the air, I climbed down from the tree I was still hiding in and chased it, crushing it with my tail." Karai pulled the remains of the gun from her belt, setting them on the floor between herself and Splinter.

Splinter snarled at the distasteful object, hissing. "Inelegant," he muttered.

Leo snorted scornfully, glaring at the gun. "Coward," he growled.

"No finesse," Karai agreed. "Raph was still fighting the guy when I looked for him. He snapped the guy’s knife with a look that said as clearly as words, 'Pathetic.' The guy really didn’t know what he was doing." Karai now brought out the remains of the knife and placed them beside the gun.

Leo and Splinter merely nodded acknowledgement.

"Raph ordered the guy to release Chelsea, a sai aimed at his chest for good measure. But the guy kicked his sai from his hand and began trying to choke Raph. The guy must have forgotten about me. I used the preoccupation to sneak up behind the guy and inject him with venom. I bit him in the neck, hard, making sure he’d get enough venom to kill. I wanted him dead, feeling like he was too much of a threat and didn’t deserve to live anyway. Guys like him - they don’t only rape once, you know. He’d have kept doing it until he was imprisoned or died some other way. The way I saw it, I was keeping Raph alive and doing women everywhere a favor." At this point in her story, Karai was defiant, eyes burning with renewed rage and vengeance. "I’ll tell you right now. I’m not sorry. And I broke his neck, while the guy was still alive. He was dying. He could barely breathe and didn’t know where he was. I figured I’d finish the job. Raph didn’t see that. I sent him away with Chelsea. Oh yeah. Chelsea was bound with twine, hands behind her back and ankles tied together. She also had tape around her mouth so she couldn’t make any noise. I cut her free and removed her gag. Raph told me the police were with her when he last saw her."

"Karai," Raph spoke up. "Chelsea said to thank you for freeing her. And she promised to keep us a secret, though I don’t know how successful she’ll be with authorities and hospital personnel involved."

Karai shrugged, unconcerned.

Leo addressed Karai. "So you stayed with the rapist and would-be murderer until he began succumbing to your venom? Then you put him out of his misery?"

"He was gonna die anyway. The question was slower or quicker."

"Did you feel sorry for him?"

"No. I was just being efficient."

Leo chuckled silently, smiling. "Whatever you say."

"I didn’t care…" Karai cut herself off. "Much. I didn’t care much. I told you. He deserved it."

Leo grinned. "I don’t dispute that. It is as you say. He deserved it. The way you threw your knife near my head, not at it, whatever Raph says." He winked at her, his eyes kind.

Karai took a sharp breath, eyes lighting up. She’d been sure Leo would hate her, no longer believe in her. And here he was still seeing good in her. She couldn’t express just how much she valued that opinion.

"Karai, about my reaction earlier," Leo began, but Karai cut him off with a raised hand.

"not here. I have to get you alone." Her tone was seductive, teasing.

Leo chuckled warmly. "I will see if I can fit you in my schedule. And if I can’t, I’ll make time."

Karai nuzzled his shoulder with her snout before raising her head again and addressing the rest of the family. "And that’s the whole story. Aside from me rejoining the Foot clan, of course."

Leo nodded. "And I ask again, because you never did answer. Why did you consider going back there?"

"Yeah," Mikey said softly. "You said you didn’t wanna go. You got really mad at me, even. How could you lie to me?"

"No," Karai protested. "I wasn’t lying at the time. Even when I left to go back to the Shredder, I couldn’t go through with it. I didn’t really want to be there. Like I told Leo, I thought that they’d be proud of me. They wouldn’t look at me with horror and fear, as you guys did. And I thought since I’d already dishonored this clan, at least in the Foot, you can’t really sink any lower 'cause the Foot have no honor to speak of."

"Dishonor?" asked Mikey. "But you defended Raph. I think that’s enough to still consider you our sister."

Donnie looked at Karai thoughtfully. "Your methods were dubious, but you did oppose something we would oppose. And you probably saved Raph’s life." 

Raph spoke next. "You got a murderous rapist off the street. He can’t frighten or hurt any defenseless girl again. The Foot wouldn’t care about that."

Leo had his hand against his cheek pensively. "I’m unsure. I can’t say that you shouldn’t have killed, given the circumstances surrounding the incident. But I’m concerned because if we kill, how are we better than the Foot? And there’s the matter of things becoming easier to do once you start. I don’t want the team to get into the habit of killing. 

"Clearly, you did not kill as a first resort. In fact, I think you handled yourself admirably, showing resourcefulness, control, and maybe even some mercy. I can tell you now that if April and Casey are informed of this development as part of our team, I would defend your actions to them. I just don’t want you to get used to that kind of 'efficiency.'"

Karai and Splinter nodded at Leo’s words. She responded respectfully. "Fair points. I think that if the team had been with us, I would not have killed him. I’m thinking you guys would have beaten him to an inch of his life and probably broken all of his limbs, but our priority would have been getting Chelsea to safety.

"The thing is, Leo, if I didn’t kill him, who’s to say he wouldn’t seek revenge? He knew about us, and once you know, we’re not that hard to find. He could have gotten another gun, shot one of us, killed one of us. With people like him, in war, it’s kill or be killed. It’s a fine thing to talk of ideals, but given a choice, I’d rather be a survivor."

Raph nodded emphatically. That was the kind of talk he could get behind.

Leo nodded, too, but uncertainly. Donnie caught his eye encouragingly. He wasn’t so sure, either, about the wisdom of forsaking ethics.

Mikey couldn’t make a choice. He decided this was something for more logical brains than his. Whatever the team chose,, he’d go along.

It seemed Splinter was the deciding vote. 

"Leo and Karai are both correct. Theory and practice are very different, and both are important to remain balanced individuals. We must remain cunning and wary of the world’s cruelty and trickery, as well as open and receptive to its beauty and kindness.

"I have found that neither approach is always right. The key lies more in when to cheat and when not to. In the case of Karai’s decision to kill, she tried to do what she knew we’d want until the risk became too great. She was both ethical and realistic, and I’d say that’s really how I’d like the team to make judgments. Though ideals may feel senseless and stupid, I believe there is grave danger in not having the discipline and restraint they impose. Every situation is different, of course. If your opponents have no mercy, it makes sense to follow their lead. But I also believe that what goes around comes around, so one should try to be merciful and good whenever one is in control of a situation." 

Everyone nodded solemnly. Donnie and Leo were in firm agreement, and Karai and Raph could live with the policy.

"Um, so basically, no change from what we’ve been doing?" Mikey confirmed.

"Yep," Raph answered.

"Rock on," Mikey grinned. "This feels better. Warmer. The Foot seem to have Karai’s policy, and it’d break my heart to be on their team."

"You’re right," Karai said quietly. "It’s very cold there." She shivered in memory, and Leo draped an arm over her back briefly. Karai turned her head and looked gratefully at him. "Every person, or mutant, for themselves. Sure, we worked as a team, but it’s not like we really cared about each other. The Shredder rules by fear. This clan is more about respect. Am I right in assuming I still have a place here?"

Various versions of an affirmative were voiced by the group.

Karai’s eyes glowed with contentment and love. "Then, I’d like to make a couple requests."

Splinter raised his eyebrows curiously. "I am open to them."

"I know right now, we can’t patrol. But whenever we can move freely again, I’d like a few days off from them. Days we could either go topside or just stay home as the mood strikes. Raph and I enjoyed our time away before I became a criminal. I think it’s something we’d need on an ongoing basis. A few days off per month would be nice. After all, the city survived without you guys for many years. They’ll manage."

"That’s true. I’d like to be able to relax. Take my bike out or even just sleep earlier."

Splinter pursed his lips. "I see no issue with it. You can work out the schedule as a team. Perhaps we can use the time you don’t patrol to be a family. We have days like that, but they are always cut short. But we can continue to work around the patrols, too. The off days are for freedom, so they should not be strictly governed."

"Works for me," Raph said.

"Me, too," Karai acknowledged. "My other request is more personal. Leo…" She hesitated.

"Yeah," Mikey chimed in. "You want us to share him. You need him alone. I heard ya. We have to have a schedule with that, too?"

Leo chuckled. "That’s hard to schedule, Mikey. It’s kind of, um, spontaneous. The alone time. Most times, we’re fine with you guys around. But it’s hard to find privacy when we do need it."

"Text us," Raph suggested.

Donnie spoke up. "That kind of thing is hard to ask for. I mean, it would be for me. But maybe we could just leave them alone when they’re both in Leo’s room or something. How about that?"

"Can do, bro," Mikey nodded rapidly.

"Easy enough to remember," Raph agreed airily.

Splinter nodded solemnly. "I can abide by this as well, though I reserve the right not to."

Leo nodded. "Of course, Sensei."

Karai looked at Splinter suspiciously. "If you barge in on us at some awkward moment, I can’t be held responsible for what I do." Her eyes flashed challenge and threat.

Leo’s eyes widened, but Splinter chuckled. 

"Hai, Karai," Splinter saluted. 

Leo looked at Karai in awe.


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Kai’s "Say You’ll Stay" and Wendy Moten’s "Come In Out of the Rain."

After a late breakfast and training, Karai texted Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.

/You think you guys can give Leo and me some time alone? Maybe after dinner? I mean, like totally alone. I…want to use the pool. And don’t tell him./

Donnie answered quickly.

/We can’t go out./

Raph replied next.

/What about Sensei? You really want him catching you?/

Then came Mikey’s response. 

/How much time ya need?/

Karai answered.

/I suppose I’ll just have to count on Father’s discretion. And he said no topside trips. We can probably still hang around the sewers. And a couple hours would be ideal./

Mikey: /A couple hours sounds doable for me. I’ll bring stuff to do./

Donnie: /Honestly, I can just stay in my lab. You can trust me./

Raph: /Donnie’s got a good idea. How about we just clear out the living area and stay in our rooms?/

Karai: /And you guys won’t get curious and try to see what we’re up to?/

Raph: /I don’t want to know./

Donnie: /I don’t need to know./ 

Mikey: /I’d be curious, but I’ll leave you alone. It’s kisses and stuff, isn’t it? Like before when he said no?/

Karai was amazed at the level of intuition Mikey possessed. He might not be very logical or knowledgeable beyond pop culture, food, and games, but he was amazingly quick to pick up on subtle nuances of interaction.

Karai: /Pretty much. :) /

Raph: /Living area’s all yours for two hours after dinner./

Karai: /Thanks, guys./

The appointed time came and everyone disappeared to their sanctuaries. Karai thought someone must have talked to Splinter because he winked at her as he left. Leo raised his eyebrows and then narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Karai. She just closed her hand gently around one of his and pulled on it insistently. Smiling and shrugging, Leo got to his feet and they walked and slithered hand in hand to the pool.

Karai slipped into the water, arms resting on the edge of the pool as she tried to look up at Leo. Dangling his feet in the water, Leo looked intrigued. He only wore his mask, which he removed and put beside him.

"If I didn’t know better, I’d say this was planned. The coordination was a little too perfect," Leo chuckled softly.

Karai hissed with laughter. "I might have…pulled a few strings," Karai crooned smugly.

"Ah," Leo nodded in understanding. "Feminine charm, is it? Or did you simply threaten everyone?" Leo winked.

"Neither." Karai waved a hand casually. "I just asked. Honesty really is the best policy in most cases."

"I was kind of hoping you tricked them," Leo laughed.

"Only you fall for my tricks, Samurai." Karai stuck her tongue out, but her eyes were gentle.

However, rather than blushing or chuckling good-naturedly, Leo reacted by pulling his feet from the water and drawing back from Karai. He pulled his legs up to his chest while his head dropped to stare at his knees sadly.

Alarmed and worried, Karai tapped Leo’s foot with one hand. "No, Leo. Don’t do that. I was only playing. I’m sorry." 

Leo didn’t respond. It was as though he hadn’t heard her.

"Leo, I…Come into the water. Please?" Her tone pleaded. This was not how she’d meant for this meeting to go.

Leo looked up and obliged, stepping into the water slowly and resting his shell against the side of the pool, angled toward Karai.

"You know I love that, don’t you? That I can trick you so easily?" Karai looked happy.

Leo blinked. "Wrong thing to say, Karai," he warned threateningly, in a tone that said that his usual patience was lacking at the moment.

Karai went back over what she’d said and realized how it sounded. Despite the horrible timing, she was giggling. "No, no. I didn’t mean you’re stupid or anything. I-"

But Leo cut her off by jumping back out of the water, crossing his legs in front of him and pressing his lips together angrily. No. He would not say anything just now. It would not be nice.

Tears glistened in Karai’s eyes as she shook her head in frustration. "Leo, I meant-" What had she meant? She liked that he could be manipulated, but not because of the reason he thought. It made him different from the rest of the family, because it was unique to her. She knew perfectly well that in battle situations or even with his brothers, Leo was as sharp as his own sword. He was analytical and observant, quick to perceive threats, shrewd and skilled at formulating strategies and adapting almost effortlessly to situational changes. Truly, Karai loved his keen mind and admired his pragmatism and calm in the face of adversity. But how to say all that?

Leo raised his eyebrows, tapping the ground beside him with his fingertips and scowling. 

Damn. But Karai loved that, too. The way he could say so much without saying anything. When he cracked the proverbial whip, he could command respect, no matter how grudging. When angered, his sarcasm could sting as sharply as Raph’s.

However, he carried his leadership well. She knew this was from long practice and had not come naturally, but she also suspected he was born with the personality for the job and merely needed the circumstances to hone those attributes. And she found it a total turn-on because he managed to be so honorable about it most of the time. The way Karai saw it, it was easy to rule by fear. It took skill to foster voluntary obedience and genuine team cohesion. 

Karai met Leo’s gaze, basking in the desire and adoration he inspired. As she’d hoped, the emotions showed in her eyes, because Leo blinked, expression changing from restrained annoyance to confusion and hope. "Leo, I know I always call you foolish, but the reality is that you’re so not. I say that because verbal jabs are the only things I’ve learned to use. There’s an effortless confidence about you, an elegant manner, undeniable skill as a ninja and a leader. I admire your control, your calm, your ability to think clearly even under pressure."

Leo grinned, eyes showing true appreciation for her words. And Karai breathed again. He climbed back into the water, reaching out to her with passion in his eyes. Karai swam to the middle of the pool, Leo keeping pace beside her. She caught him around the waist in her coils and hugged him close, nuzzling his neck with her hands as she licked his lips and tried again to reach his tongue. This time, he let her in, and she hissed into his mouth as he wound his arms around her torso and caressed her tail with one of his feet as he treaded water.

"And you, Karai, shift and change. One moment, you are calm and relaxed. The next, tearful and remorseful. And then, you turn tempestuous and thorny. Yet through it all, you remain amazingly reasonable. I guess what I’m saying is you manage to be two extremes and yet remain balanced, and I appreciate and admire that. You are strong and vulnerable, impudent yet respectful, spontaneous but also capable of planning when you need to. This unpredictability makes you difficult to read, and that’s fascinating to me. I’m honored to be among the few who know you well enough to see you cry."

"Leo," Karai whispered warmly, squeezing him tightly, a little too tightly. "If you ever tell anyone what you’ve seen, you won’t live to say anything more."

Leo tried to chuckle, but it was a little difficult to do it properly. "I understand," he whispered breathlessly. "But you know I’m discreet."

Karai loosened her hold but didn’t let go entirely. "I know. So am I. The way I see it, information is useful, and it’s good to know more than your enemy thinks you know."

Leo smiled warmly. "I like the way you think."

Karai kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Listen, Karai. About earlier. I’m sorry I hurt you with my reaction and nearly drove you away. I couldn’t help what I felt."

"I owe you an apology, too. I broke your heart. I know I did. Our brothers made sure of that. I couldn’t help how I felt, either."

"I’ll forgive you if you’ll forgive me."

"Done," Karai nodded, gripping his shoulders firmly.

Leo disengaged from Karai and swam around her a few times in lazy circles before taking off around the pool at great speed. Karai chased him, succeeding in coming up beside him and splashing him in the face. Leo gave a startled yelp, making Karai laugh joyfully.

Leo growled, the only warning Karai got before he tackled her and they began to wrestle, pushing and pulling each other and rolling around, first on their backs and then their stomachs as water sprayed into the air. Karai shoved Leo under and held him there for a couple seconds before letting go and swimming away hurriedly. Leo’s head came up again as he spluttered indignantly, chasing Karai and halting her progress by hooking a leg under her stomach and pulling her back toward him. She struggled, but couldn’t coil properly with part of her body in the crooks of his legs and her arms pinned by his strong grip. He nipped at her shoulders, eliciting a shudder of pleasure and pain, and then began licking her neck and kissing the part of her back he could reach.

Uncurling his legs and extending one arm out beside him, he began floating on his back. Karai moaned as she rested her head on Leo’s shoulder and their hands joined, Leo’s fingers curling around Karai’s jaws as they gripped his palms. Sighing in contentment, Leo shut his eyes and relaxed his neck.

Karai lifted her head and kissed Leo’s lips chastely. His eyes stayed closed and his soft smile made her heart flutter. She licked his cheek with a chuckle and was rewarded with a quiet one of his own, the kind she loved best, the kind that shut down her brain. "You are so sexy, you know that?" she purred, hands stroking his chest and stomach and beginning to massage his arms and shoulders firmly.

"I…thought I might be," Leo responded, smirking confidently. "But then, I’ve never been able to resist you, either."

Massaging his legs, Karai broached the subject she’d wanted to discuss. "Leo," she said solemnly as he stifled a yawn behind a hand, "I-" She cut herself off. "What? You’re bored now?" she teased, giggling.

Leo laughed. "No." He blushed adorably. "Just…very relaxed. I’m sorry. I’m listening, really. Carry on."

She whacked Leo playfully on the shoulder. "You’d better not fall asleep on me," she growled threateningly.

"Wouldn’t you be falling asleep on me?" Leo corrected automatically.

Karai snorted. "Don’t be cute, Samurai," she scolded, but Leo didn’t have to see to know she was enjoying herself.

"I can’t help it," Leo crooned. "And besides, you like it."

"Leo, don’t push it," Karai hissed, managing to sound annoyed this time, though Leo knew she wasn’t really.

"Thought you liked my confidence," Leo smirked, his eyes opening as Karai began rubbing her head and her coils on his shell blissfully. She loved the rough smoothness under her skin.

"Leo, that’s enough," Karai snapped. "I have something to say to you."

Mmm, but Karai was sexy when she was being dominant. Leo knew that this time, she really did mean business, though. So he cleared his throat and the mirth in his eyes dimmed. "Of course,Rogue. But you can hardly blame me for forgetting when I’m feeling you pleasuring yourself with my shell."

Karai actually blushed. "I didn’t know you had it in you to be so blunt. I am this close to spitting venom in those beautiful blues of yours. Better close them again, just in case."

But Leo shook his head. "I’ll behave. If you have something important to say, it’s better if we can both see."

With a final, lingering undulation over his chest and abdomen, Karai got off Leo and climbed out of the pool. Leo sat with her, his legs out in front of him as his hands rested on his knees. Karai lay on the floor between Leo’s feet, her hands resting on top of his so that Leo had to dip his head as she looked up into his face. It was a purposeful position of submission, because Leo was the one who held power now. 

"Leo, I never stopped loving you. Even away from the lair. After I complained to you about Raph and you mentioned sleeping, I pictured you in bed and wished I were there."

One of Leo’s hands stroked Karai’s back lightly when he heard this, his smile gentle. "I missed you, too," he said hoarsely.

Karai’s eyes turned intense as she stared Leo down. Her gaze was fierce, tumultuous. "I can’t. I can’t be without you. I can’t bear the thought of another woman possessing you. I need to be yours again. Say I can."

Leo smiled wryly and shook his head slowly. "Karai, are you asking or commanding? I know we’re both leaders and everything, but you’re approaching this wrong. You cannot demand this." His tone was gentle and even.

Karai hissed in frustration. "I can’t ask, Leo," she complained.

"Sure you can," Leo said reasonably.

Karai shook her head.

"Hmmm," Leo said thoughtfully. "Why not? Do you not know how?"

"I’m afraid," Karai said truthfully.

Leo nodded, his jaw set. He’d come to a decision. He already knew what she wanted and now knew his answer, but for Karai to acquire it, she owed it to him to obtain it properly. He decided he would attempt to help her. Taking a deep breath to center himself, Leo considered how to best guide her. She needed kindness and patience, as well as clear requests.

"Why are you afraid?"

Karai hesitated, just as she’d done on the rooftop when he’d asked her why she wanted to rejoin the Foot. Leo understood it was difficult for her to express her feelings when they ran deep.

"If your answer is no, I’d rather you just said so," Karai said quietly, sadly.

Leo’s eyes brightened, as though he’d just worked something out. He suspected he was right, but he needed to hear it. "Work with me here," he chided softly. "You can understand, I’m sure, why I might be rather hesitant to say yes. So I need some convincing. I need to know. What do you feel for me? What do you need and expect from me? Look me in the eyes and show me your spirit."

Karai met Leo’s focused concentration bravely. She saw no hostility or hatred. Only a desire to understand. She took some moments to gather her thoughts. Leo waited patiently and did not rush her this time.

"Leo," Karai said softly, "home is wherever you are. I love you so deeply that I can feel it in my core. If you died, a part of me would die, too." She cursed the tremor in her voice, the tears she felt in her eyes. But she didn’t look away and she didn’t lose control. "I would die for you with no hesitation. Not a millisecond. Because the world needs you much more than it needs me." Karai’s voice was tearful and broken now, but she didn’t hide. She understood that Leo needed her bare, needed to see and feel and hear the depth of her love. "Your love, your faith, and your trust are more precious to me than any sword, any throwing knife, even my own identity. If you don’t believe in me, I’m worthless anyway."

"Karai," Leo whispered, and as she wiped at her eyes, she saw his own glistening with water. "You’re not worthless. There’s so much honor in you. You’ve just been taught that it’s a weakness. I’ve always believed in you, loved you, known your words to be true. You’ve never lied to me and you forgave me for lying to you. I know you love me by that fact alone, because I forgave you for trying to kill me, and that forgiveness came from love, too. 

"And what do you need?"

Karai hesitated, her gaze wavering and flicking away before she forced it back on Leo’s face almost ruthlessly. If you’re in no position to ask for this, it’s your own fault, she scolded herself. "I need…" She took an audible breath. Another. Her hands twisted nervously on Leo’s. "I need to be your love. Not your lover. Your love. I need you to hold me, kiss me, claim me, possess me. I need you to fight for me, die for me, honor me, serve me. I need your intelligence, your sarcasm, your laughter, and your strategic ability. I need you to always be who you are."

Leo took Karai in his arms and placed gentle kisses over her face and her head. "I think I can manage all of that," he said huskily. "But you have to give me the same things. Otherwise, you know, it’s not really fair."

"I wouldn’t ask for what I was not prepared to offer," Karai said, a touch of annoyance coloring her tone.

"Of course, Rogue," Leo answered near her head. "But I need one thing more. If I agree to claim you again, as you requested, can you guarantee you’ll keep me this time? No matter what happens?"

Karai kissed Leo’s lips tenderly. "I was stupid to let you go. I’m sorry I hurt you. I know I have no right to you. But if you’re willing to try again, give me another chance, I’ll love you with the loyalty and devotion you deserve."

Leo kissed her just as tenderly. "You said I deserved the best. I can think of none better than you, no one I’d rather have at my side, as warriors and partners. Swim with me."

They glided in the water, kisses deepening, caresses becoming more demanding. Limbs and coils twined together in a graceful, beautiful dance of love as the serpent and the turtle consummated their reunion, joined for always in body, mind, and soul.


End file.
